As technology stands today, data transmission is an integral part of computer processing. Data is transmitted within individual devices to accomplish a variety of tasks for the individual devices. Likewise, data is transmitted between nodes, devices, processors, networks, gateways, and other sources, intermediaries and destinations. Technical limitations in data transmission exist, including protocol limits and physical limits. One such limit is the size of data packets being transmitted to any given node. To implement a successful data transmission, the data must be transmitted in packets that are an appropriate size. Often, this means that the data being transmitted to a receiving node cannot be so large that the receiving node is unable to receive and process the data. This size limitation is called the maximum transmission unit (MTU) size. For example, a particular link layer network protocol (e.g., Ethernet) may define an MTU size of 1500 bytes. If a data packet is too large, the data transmission can be negatively affected. For example, the data transmission may be interrupted, slowed, and/or fail entirely.